


Good Morning Joey

by dirtyboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Baby Blowjobs, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Diapers, Extremely Underage, Kissing, M/M, Nepi, Nepiophilia, Pedophilia, Perversion, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Shit, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyboy/pseuds/dirtyboy
Summary: A college boy has a lot of fun with his little brother on the changing table.





	Good Morning Joey

**Author's Note:**

> everything written below is fictional and for entertainment purposes only. this baby boy will survive his first anal penetration so don't worry
> 
> thanks so much to the four users that showed me some attention! I just sent you guys something written on wickr to show you my gratitude. this one is for you!
> 
> if you'd like me to write a story for you, leave a comment with your wickr acccount name so we can talk more freely. (comments won't appear automatically unless approved by me, so don't worry.)

I handed in my final exam to my professor. It was finally over. After a hectic semester I had finally finished my last exam and Christmas break had officially started.

I stepped outside the classroom and held the keys in my pocket. After I finished packing and told my roommates Merry Christmas, I was on my way back home. The three hour drive back to my town gave me lots of time to think about what I would do when I got there. A lot had happened in my family since I started my first semester in college. My father had remarried to some bimbo that he knocked up while they were dating. A few months after little Joey was born, they got married and moved in together.

I would be spending my Christmas there. But I didn’t care about my Dad or his new wife. I was interested in their son. Joey had just turned one a week earlier, which was my favorite age. For one whole year, I fantasized what I would do when I finally had some alone time with the little tot.

And now it was here. With all those thoughts dancing around my head, I was home before I knew it.

It was a few days before Christmas. My Father and Step-Mother were out getting some last minute stuff and asked if I could watch Joey for a few hours. I figured it wouldn’t be enough to do anything major, but I would get to explore, which was more than fine with me. They stepped out the house and I heard their car start. I went upstairs to spend a little bit of time with my new half brother. I slowly opened the door and crept inside. Joey was still in his crib, as it was still pretty early. He stared at the ceiling of his room and was kicking his legs in wonder. He seemed to be amazed by everything around him.

I looked down at him. “Well hello my little friend.” I said in a calm, soothing voice.

I picked him up. He was wearing an adorable pair of pajamas I bought him for Christmas. I felt his crotch, which was warm with his piss.

“Lets get you changed." I soothed him while I inhaled the sweet aromas emanating from his diaper.

I carried him over to the changing table - examining all the things that were there...wipes, adorable smelling baby powder, and (my favorite) size 4 Huggies Diapers!

I laid him down on the table and stripped him down to just his diaper. It was bulging with his smelly mess. I undid the tabs on the diaper and revealed his messy butt.

“Stinky Joey!” I laughed at him.

He laughed back.

I tickled his plump stomach. Then, I took out a wipe and gently wiped off his poop covered bum. I paid extra attention to his small uncircumsized penis, which was coated in his mess. I slowly fondled his balls with my fingers. They were so tiny and cute. I put a small glob of anti-rash cream and spread it around and inside his baby butthole. I lifted up his legs and slid the new diaper onto him. I folded it up - securing the tabs on the sides. Then I leaned in an kissed him on his soft lips.

They tasted so moist and magical!

I picked him up off the changing table and took him into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. I placed him down on a mobile-mat and jingled the cute little toys. Then, I went into the kitchen and grabbed my laptop. I prepared his mushy baby food breakfast. I glanced at the front of the jar: “Peas and Squash."

“bleh!” I thought to myself.

I warmed it up and sat little Joey in the high chair.  After a bit of fussing, he started to eat. I loved watching him eat the mushy baby food.

Eventually he finished the jar. I took him out of the chair and held him. I got close to him and whispered:

“Does baby want some desert?”

He smiled and cooed at me with anticipation.

Out of the few words that Joey knew, desert was one of them. These deserts were usually sweets. A small piece of chocolate, usually. Today, that would mean something different. I kissed him again on his lips. Then, I carried him over to the couch and sat with him on my lap, facing me. I pulled down my boxer shorts - exposing my rock hard cock, which had been throbbing with pleasure ever since I spotted his bloated diaper. I slowly leaned him towards it, holding him by his sides. His feet just about touched the floor, providing him with a little support. His lips collided with the tip of my cock, and he opened it up to suck.

Babies have a natural urge to suck, and today, Joey was going to use it.

My cock filled his warm mouth and his gums glided along my tip. I was in total ecstasy as he rhythmically sucked my rod. I could feel the precum ooze out the tip and my testicles began to tighten. My heart was beating so fast as his tongue licked back and forth on my tip. I couldn’t hold it much longer and knew I had to burst. I worried that if I came into his mouth, he would choke.

I quickly yanked my cock out of his mouth and came all over his chest. Spurts of hot cum shot all over his bear stomach.

“Holy shit!” I repeated to myself.

He began to cry.

I hated the sound.

I got up and held him closely as I walked back into the kitchen.

“Shhh... Shhh... Joey, it’s okay."

I went into the cabinet and took out a Hershey’s bar. I broke up a small rectangle into smaller pieces and place it into his mouth. He began to relax.

“I know, I know. You’re okay.” I soothed as I bounced him up and down gently.

I placed him down on the floor and put the TV on. He watched intently, calming down.

I grabbed my laptop and booted up my chat client after setting up the VPN. I logged into the pedo chat and began typing...

 

 ** _diaper_destroyer99:_** _Guys it finally happened. My half brother just gave me a blowjob!_

 **_OpenBabyButt:_ ** _congrats DD._

 **_diaper_destroyer99:_ ** _That was fantastic. What should I do next?_

 **_just_a_toddler_fucker:_ ** _have u entered anywhere other than his mouth ?_

 **_diaper_destroyer99:_ ** _Nah_

 **_OpenBabyButt:_ ** _try anal next diaper change. poop makes their anuses more receptive as it comes out. still, make sure you use lube. lots and_ _lots of lube. trust me._

_**FatherOfThree76:** He will probably cry his lungs out, so make sure to distract him afterwards to hide his sore ass from your parents. Use some soothing cream and give him a candy or something as a reward. It worked for me with my eldest the first time I fucked his little bum._

**_diaper_destroyer99:_ ** _Got it_

_**just_a_toddler_fucker:**   good luck dude . i'm so hard rn lmao _

I signed off just when someone shared a link to some Dropbox that was most likely filled with hardcore baby or toddler porn. I smiled to myself. I had just been satisfied and I figured it would be a bit of a waste to rush back in. I pulled out my phone and texted my Dad.

_“How much longer do you think you’ll be out?”_

_“A few more hours. Everything okay?”_ He replied.

_“Yeah, great. Just wondering.”_

I sat down on the couch an observed Joey. I loved everything about him. His adorable little feet, which kicked up and down when he got excited. His big, round eyes. HIs wispy brown hair. He was simply marvelous!

After ten minutes or so, he began making a face...a face of deep concentration! It wasn’t on the TV though.

“HMMMM!” he grunted, as he concentrated.

His face scrunched up as he pushed out shit into his hungry diaper!

I heard his stomach growl and his butt cheeks slap and he farted and pooped again and again - loading his adorable _Paw Patrol_ Huggies. 

After about five minutes of hard grunting, I picked him up. I placed my right hand on his baby bottom, supporting him with my left.

“Feel better?” I said, mushing his shit around his butt cheeks.

To my surprise, he farted again! I felt his diaper vibrate.

“One for the road?” I chuckled, exhaling the sweet smell of baby poo.

I began walking into his room to change him, when I realized I was forgetting something... I made a pitstop in my room. I reached into my dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube that I had stashed in case I had gotten lucky.

I held it in one hand, as I held Joey in the other. I went into our initial destination and laid him down on the changing table. He was getting a bit antsy with the mess in his diaper.

I undid the tabs and pulled the diaper back. The smell of baby BM filled my nose. He had made quite a big mess in his Huggies! I took a few wipes and cleaned his creamy poop off his balls and bottom.

But this time, something was different. I couldn’t resist...

Gently, I told Joey:

“Lets play a game.” and flipped him over on his stomach.

Then, I spread his cheeks apart, admiring how tight his asshole was. I took a few globs of lube and spread it in and around his ass. The walls of his cheeks and hole totally covered in lube. I knew it wouldn’t be perfect, but this was my first time, and my pedo brain was filled with insatiable lust!

I couldn’t hold back. I took my boxers off and slipped my dick in between his cheeks at first.

His cheeks were like a hotdog bun. I figured this would start to get him used to the feel before I penetrated his virgin ass. Then I spread his cheeks wide open and put just the tip inside...

He began to fuss, clearly uncomfortable.

I should’ve stopped there, I know, but when you’re that lustful, you CAN'T stop!

I went a quarter inch deeper and he began to cry.

Another half inch later, and he started to cry hard. My sick desire left me unfazed by his screams, as I slowly went deeper. I was probably 3 inches deep into his baby hole.

I began pumping into his bum - going back and forth as he screamed louder and louder.

His face began to turn red with pain. I was close to cumming...

“Just a little more Joey... I promise... _Aaahh!!!_ ”

My balls released their evil essence as I came loads of hot nepi cum deep into his ass. I counted four shots of hot, sticky nut juice.

I pulled out of his ass.

My dick had a little bit of baby shit and blood on it.

Joey kept crying.

I took one of his diaper wipes and cleaned my penis off. I put a new diaper on him to catch the small amount of blood coming from his butt and picked him up.

“I’m sorry buddy. You’re alright... shhhh.” I hushed, as I bounced him up and down.

I picked up a pacifier and placed it into his mouth. He was a bit sore from his first fuck, which was understandable. Such a tight baby hole could never withstand a 20 year old cock without a little bleeding. He was still crying - though a little less.

I walked over to the bathroom and ran a bath for Joey. He deserved one after being such a trooper. I placed him in the bath, being sure to clean every part of his little body. After his bath, I put cream on his little brown hiney hole. We watched cartoons and played with his toys, and I made sure to give him some yummy chocolate ice-cream to distract him.

Over the next few hours, he would calm down and return back to his happy self, despite his sore bum.

I kissed him deeply on the lips.

“Oh Joey, we’re going to have a fun Christmas together.” I said in a low, soothing voice.

Eventually, my father and step-mother came home.

“How was he?” my Dad asked.

“A little fussy, but not too bad. Think he has a little bit of a diaper rash though.” I said, attempting to come up with an excuse for his red butt.

“Oh well” his mother said, as they unloaded from their shopping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> show me some love.


End file.
